gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Jack Pistol/Better Terms for Roleplay?
I realize this title is quite ambiguous so let me explain what I mean. I have been thinking for a while now that we need better names or ways to refer to certain things in fan fiction and roleplay, without talking from an outside perspective ( this is for fan stories or roleplay documents etc. ). This may seem trivial but I want to to refer to soem of these in my stories or even when I roleplay. I decided to make a blog, so that everyone could share their opinions and we could come to a conclusion as to what to name these things or how to "incorporate" them into a fictional/roleplay term. The Caribbean As We Know It The main one that I am thinking of is the are of the Caribbean that we play on in the game. Obviously it is not the entire Caribbean, as there are many more real and fictional islands and areas. So what do we call this little area consisting of Port Royal, Tortuga, Cuba, Padres and the rest? I was thinking of perhaps making it a distrcit or an area of specific jurisdiction or something. Maybe something like the "Royale District of the Caribbean". Share your ideas! Servers This is a tricky one. How do we refer to servers when they are each the exact same piece of the Caribbean but with different people and enemies moving around and other subtle differences? A while back I was working on a project to make histories for all the servers ( I became too busy and put the idea on hold ). At the time I had ideas that servers could be referred to as different provinces ( sub-sections of the section we play on ) and we could make a map where each server has a little piece of the Caribbean. I also thought that they could be different magical realms of the Caribbean that had to do with some strange voodoo enchantment. Share your ideas! The Wiki This one I had a pretty good idea for. It could be a small island not near any others in the Caribbean, where many of her residents ( us users ) come to visit. The residents of the island are from various factions and guilds but it is neutral ground so no blood is shed ( usually ). We write down documents of our adventures and findings and store them on the island ( our pages ) and share secrets and tips for survival in the Caribbean ( blogs, chat and just talking to each other on here ). If you have other ideas, or improvements please share! Other Topics If you have any other ideas for this please share so we can discuss it and come to conclusion. The reason I am doing this is so that these terms can be used in stories and documents here on the wiki and we will understand what is meant by them if it becomes a term that we use. This is also so that people can add their input and bring up other ideas and so that we can all vote on excepted "ideas" and "terms". Category:Blog posts